Electric drive modules for hybrid vehicles include an electric motor that is connected to a drive axle of the vehicle through a gearing arrangement. The electric motor provides propulsion assistance in certain vehicle operating modes. A higher gear ratio of the gearing arrangement allows the motor to have a relatively low maximum torque, as the torque provided by the motor is multiplied by the gear ratio. An electric drive module may be limited in gear ratio by a number of factors, especially by the top speed of the motor. That is, at high axle speeds, the speed of the electric motor will be even greater with a high gear ratio, so the gear ratio must be kept below that which would cause the motor to exceed its maximum speed.